Demonic Whispers part 3
Part 3 It's been eight years sense it all started happening now. Eight years sense we went to that cave. Eight years sense she killed a dog without knowing why. We're both sixteen now, with Dinenza almost turning seventeen. Nothing's the same anymore. I'm no longer being picked up from school by Ms.Kyoki, instead, I ride a bike home. I no longer meet up with Dinenza at our favorite places at school. I don't even visit the Kyoki's that much anymore. Instead, I'm more focus on school work. I've gotten into history and geography, as I found out that I am fascinated by what the world once was. I wish to someday go out and see all the historical spots the world has to offer. In fact, I want to become an archaeologist. I guess the idea of being an adventurer still stuck with me all this time. Even though I couldn't be one with her. I've heard though, that Dinenza is at the top of her class as a warrior. I guess all the excessive training paid off. Her skill with a katana is unbelievable. That's what I've been told though. I haven't seen her enough to know well of her abilities. What's really changed about her though, is that all traces of the little girl I knew, were gone. She's become narcissistic and aggressive ,as those were brave enough to stand up to her, were striped of their pride. Some end up with a few bruises afterwards. Luckily so far, she has yet to send anyone to the hospital. That's a good sign though...I guess... Though, she was almost expelled of few times. I hang out with Tsuchigo a lot more than I did before he left. He's pretty cool actually. He's become a well known exorcist over the years and has done a well job at managing the family as head. He talks about Dinenza a lot though. He worries for her, I can tell. He tells me how when she's not training, she's shut up in her room and locks the door. He tells me how he would hear her cry for long periods of time. There are even times when he's heard her yelling and that it sounded like she was arguing with someone. One time her rage fits took a bad turn as she was practically screaming and throwing things. They had to bust down her door to get to her before she could hurt herself in the process. Now her room no longer has a door. They didn't want another incident to happen again, and she's being watched closely. I've asked if they've done anything to help her. If they've gotten better professional help or if it's gotten the point where she'd be put in the hospital. This is what I don't understand, because they didn't. I asked Tsuchigo why, and his answer confused me so much. “Because that kind of help will do no good. Her case doesn't require it.” Why wouldn't she require that kind of help!? It makes no sense! I fear for her sanity! I fear of what action she's gonna take next. I fear that I may lose a dear friend for good! I wanted answers. ~~~ It was one of those days where I was riding my bike around town. Just enjoying the breeze as I rolled down the sidewalk. It was the weekend and the day was bright and warm, a day no one wouldn't want to miss. I dawned my usual outfit of a red short sleeved jacket with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. For pants, I wore light blue jeans and white sneakers for shoes. The day was nice, and it was a rarity for sure. Too bad it didn't last long. “Hiyah! Ha!” I heard someone shout. I stopped my bike and looked around. I then noticed I was in front of the Kyoki compound. Curious as to who it was and what was going on, I hopped off my bike and set it next to the wall. I walked into the compound and began to look around for whoever was shouting. After and few minutes, I came upon the compounds training grounds to see that it was Dinenza training with her katana. “Yah!” She shouted as she sliced at the dummy she was practicing on. Then she spun around and managed one last slice of her blade, and cut the dummies head off. I gulped. I hope she doesn't turn that blade on me whenever she gets mad. She then took notice of my presence.” Oh, Tranus,” she starts. “ I didn't think you'd be coming here anytime soon. Did Tsuchigo invite you over?” “Um, no, uh,” I stammer,” I just happened to passing by and decided to drop in and see what you were doing.” Her eyebrows furrow for a moment before she sheaths her swords, and picks up a water bottle that she had set on one of the wooden porches.” Whelp, now you know,” she says before taking a drink. There was an awkward silence as we both just stood there. She looks at me, watching me with her sharp blue eyes. Eyes that I don't seem to recognize anymore. Not even the black strand of hair in her face could make it the same. The only thing that seemed the same about her was that she still wears that gray sweater given to by her father. Now though, she had navy blue jeans, black leather boots and navy blue finger-less gloves to go with it. Along with her brown sheath. “ Are you just going to stand there?” she asks. I blink. “ Oh sorry.” I then sit down next to her. “Um...,” I hesitate to ask,” so, how have you been lately.” She scowls for a moment then huffs.” I've just been fine and dandy.” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She takes another sip of water. “Nothing much really. Tsuchigo is in his office doing paper work. Dear mother is off watching the other children, and I'm just here swinging my katana around just to amuse myself.” She says, swirling her water around in its bottle.” What about you? I hear you're working to become an archaeologist. Still set on that adventurer thing aren't you?” “I guess I am,”I confirm. She laughs. “Well, you haven't change a bit. Still the old Tranus who would be willing to do anything he set his mind to despite how pointless it was.” I glare at her.” What is that suppose to mean!?” “Nothing, really,” she replies. “ It's just that at some point in your life you need to grow up and accept that dreams can never come true, no matter how hard you wish or how hard you work for it. I learned that along time ago.” “What are you talking about?” I ask, feeling a bit flustered.” What made you realize that?” “Oh, I don't know , maybe it was that fact that dear Ka-san never said I could go out and see the world?” “W-wait-” I stutter with wide eyes.” But, you said that you changed you're mind about being an adventurer. That you wanted to be a warrior instead.... You-You lied?” “Bingo!” she cheers with a fake smile, throwing her bottle in the air as if to say Congratulations. “You finally figured it out. You're such a gullible idiot.” “So you didn't want to be a warrior?” I ask with narrowed eyes, my fist clenching up. “Well, it was either that or a silly shrine maiden,” She replies in a monotone voice. “So you accepted it!? You just gave up and did what your mother wanted!?” She glares and points a finger at me. “Understand that I didn't have a choice in the matter. It was either that, or be written off as another disgrace like my so called brother who shouldn't have came back in the first place! He only was excepted back because dear mummy only wanted her precious baby boy again and ignored the ' Traditions' she always says we have to follow!” “Well at least he still went for what he wanted!” I retort. “ Sure it disowned him, but at least for while he was happy while it lasted. He only came back because his interest changed! I admit it's stupid, but still, at least he could think for himself and didn't let anything change him! Unlike you!” “I don't think for myself, is that what your saying?” She seethes standing up. “I'm saying that you've change!” I yell and stand up as well. “I've changed, have I?” “''Yes!'' Ever sense the cave you haven't been same. You're rude, mean, and don't give a damn about anything anymore! You've become aggressive towards people at school and you're shutting yourself out from everyone! What happened to the Dinenza I use to know!?” “''That'' Dinenza disappeared a long time ago!” she yells,” She was weak! She was naive! A stupid girl who believed that all dreams come true, but instead ended up stuck in them! I've realized that life isn't like that. I've woken up! I realized that I'm really stuck in reality and nothing can change that fact!” “Well if you changed, then who are you!?” I roared.” Cause the only person I see is nothing more than a lying and uncaring, arrogant little brat!” Next thing I know, the tip of a katana was at my nose. “What was that?” she growls. Her eyes were boiling with rage. I even noticed her blue eyes were pale again as she glared at me. “ I suggest you shut you're mouth before something happens that we both might regret.” I gulped, feeling a lump form in my throat.” Now, are you going to say anything else?” I shake my head. She then lowers her blade and sheaths it. “Good. Now if you don't mind , I going to my room.” With that, she left. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding and sat down. Why did I say that? I'm such an idiot. A selfish idiot. All I wanted was the sweet girl I knew back. The girl who wanted to go on adventures. The one who was always enthusiastic and full of optimism. The girl who always wanted me involved in her life. Having me make promises that sometimes I wasn't sure if I could keep tract of them all. No matter how weird or impossible they seemed. I still kept my word. The only promise I wasn't able to keep was to become an adventurer with her. Now I can't cause I'm the only one who has that dream. After that cave, everything just went downhill. Damn it! Dinenza's right, I haven't grown up at all. I'm sitting here whining about the past like a child who's stuck in his dreams when I should stand up and do something about it. I've made my decision. I'm going to go and apologize and tell her that what ever her choice is, I will support her every step of the way. I stand up and head in the direction of her room. After walking the maze of halls of the home, I came upon her room, only to discover something dreadful. I heard her crying, but at the same time, laughing hysterically between her sobs. I then hid myself in the blind spot of her door and listened. “Well.....-sniff- haha...Isn't that just great! They've finally decided to get rid of me! Hahahah!” She cries.” -Sniff- It's funny ,isn't it!? Dāku-goe?” Dāku-goe? What's she talking about? “They've finally decided to end my life when they could've done it years ago when they found out! What idiots they are. Hahaha!...” Then she becomes silent. I felt my heart pounding. They're gonna kill her? Why? What for?! “Are they really gonna kill me?...” I could hear the fear etched into her voice. “I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die...Oh god please no!" She wailed. At that, I ran to Tsuchigo's office. What are they thinking? They can't just kill her outright! When did it come to this!? When I got there I burst through the door.” Just what that hell are you thinking, Tsuchigo!” It turns out Ms. Kyoki was there too. As well as two others who I presumed to be priests. They all looked at me with surprise.” Tranus, what are you talking about?” Ms. Kyoki asks. “I overhead Dineza in her room. She was crying...laughing hysterically. She- she said that you were gonna kill her!” They all gasped. “Tranus...” Ms.Kyoki.” What are you-” “ Don't deny it!”I spat,” I heard her with my own ears! She doesn't deserve it! She just needs help! A better psychologist , put her in a hospital, she doesn't need to die! I mean, come on, who would want this when she's done nothing to deserve it!” Everyone was silent. I shook as I waited for an answer. I got one, but I didn't want to believe it. “I would.” My heart dropped. Those words were spoken by Dinenza's very own brother.” Tsuchigo...why?” Tsuchigo stood from his desk and walked around it to stand straight in front of me. “Because, it's what needs to be done. No psychologist is going to help her, nor would any mental hospital. Her situation is different, and it's something you wouldn't understand.” He then turns to look out the window of his office. “That's why, tonight, we're going to perform our own way of curing her.” “Own way? What are you talking about!?” I ask, not getting a single thing of what he's saying. “It's too complicated to explain. Tonight is when we'll execute what needs to be done to save her,but that we can't guarantee. If all fails...” He turns to me with narrow eyes.” We'll have to put her down.” “How can you say that!? She's your own sister for crying out loud!” I could feel tears swelling in my eyes. I don't want to accept this. There's no way I would. “It doesn't matter,” Tsuchigo responds.” as head of the clan, it's my job to make sure everyone is safe. Dinenza is a danger to us in her current state. If we let her be any longer than we have, it will be too late. Dinenza would be gone and nothing more than a monster would be left in her place.” “You're wrong! Dinenza wouldn't do that! How can you-” “ENOUGH!” he roars. Everyone is silent until he turns to the two priest who were still in the room.” Escort him out of here. My decision is final. We're done here.” The priests then took me by the arms an ushered me out, but I refuse to move.” No, were not done talking! I still got a few things to say to you!” I growl. “Yes, we are.” he replies simply. The priest began to drag me out of the room. Soon enough I was off the compound. I stood there silently with realization that there was nothing I could do. Even so, what happened next, was worse than finding out about Dinenza's to-be death sentence. ~~~ I was now sitting in my room trying to get to sleep, but I just couldn't. I lie on my bed awake, staring endlessly at the ceiling. My eyes were bloodshot and my throat was dry from crying. I didn't want to believe it, yet I heard it. I was told it. I knew when it was going to happen. I told my mother and father. They had similar reactions. Mother wept and cried how Dinenza was like her own daughter. Father had stayed silent. He would only stare dead at nothing looking like he was trying to keep his anger in. I was both sad and angry. I couldn't comprehend why things had turned this way. It was just to much to take in... I just wish I had the chance to apologize. What I said was wrong ,and now, I can never take it back. I wish our last conversation didn't turn into an argument. I wish the last thing I heard of her voice wasn't her hysterical cries and laughter. I wish we never went to that stupid cave in the first place! Whatever was there, whatever that something did, it changed her! It's my fault this was happening. I should've at least stopped her, prevented her from venturing into that horrid place! Or if I could at least had went with her all the way! God damn it all! I'm such a stupid idiot! Now she's going to die, and all I can do is nothing. My thoughts were interrupted by a silent tapping sound. I turn and look in the direction it was coming from. Towards my window. There I saw a crow tapping on the glass with it's beak. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and rolled over in my bed to face away from it. It was still taping. I decided to ignore it. After a while though, the tapping got louder. I turn back to see the crow tapping away, tapping harder each time. I got annoyed enough that I got out of my bead and got in front of the window, in front of the birds face.” Go away!” I shouted at it. The bird stopped when I did. It cocked it's head and stared at me. Then it cawed and went back to pecking at the window. My heart dropped as I realized what was going on. I knew of omens, but I never believed. Now I do. I took off running out of the house and grabbed my bike. Speeding down the street, I headed in the direction of the compound, hopping that this feeling of dread was for nothing. Dear God, please don't let it be! Finally, I arrived at the front of the compound. I jumped off my bike and let it drop to the ground, not even bothering to set it on the wall. I then ran in only to bump into some one and fall to the ground. We both groan as we got up. “Tranus?!” the person gasps. I look up to see that it was Ms. Kyoki! I gasped as I saw that patches of red had stained her cloths, and that she had a long cut on her forearm. “Tranus what are you doing here!? You need to run! Run, or she'll Get you too!” She cries grabbing my arms. “She?...Dinenza!” I bolted in the direction of my friends room, ignoring the cries and pleas of Ms. Kyoki. When I got to her room I found it empty. Panicking, I began to search the whole compound. I search her mother's room, the diner, the kitchen, even Tsuchigo's office! Everywhere! She was nowhere to be seen. I was about to open one last door, until I heard a sound that sent ice water through my veins. “ScreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!” It was that same screeching roar from eight years ago...and it came from inside the room I was about to look into. I felt myself shaking and a nasty taste beginning to form in my mouth. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. When I did, I was greeted with a dark spiral staircase that lead underground. I gulped once more, and started the journey down the steps. The further I got down I noticed something in the air. The smell of smoke. Soon I was able to see an orange light flickering at what I assumed was the bottom. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it's repeating thumps in my head. At last, I reach the bottom, but I wasn't prepared to see what was down there. Fire littered the area, along with many bodies and spots of blood. Whether those people were dead or alive I did not know. I coughed and covered my mouth with the collar of my shirt from the smoke that floated about the air. The next thing I saw made me feel cold to the core. There, stood some kind of monster staring down at the floor. What's worse, is that it resembled the friend I was so worried for. It looked like her, but deep in my mind, I knew it wasn't. She had large red, black tips horns, dark wings protruding from her back, and a demon like tail that matched the color of her untamed raven hair, swaying about. In her right hand was a bloodied Katana, and at her feet, was Tsuchigo motionless on the floor, with a very large gash on his chest. When I saw him, I gasped. The creature heard this and looked up at me. Oh Lord, her eyes! They weren't the same blue I would always enjoy to see. Instead I saw the eyes of a demon. The whites of them were a dark gray, the irises a crimson red, and the pupil was white and slit like a cats. Not only that but her mouth was so wide it was reaching from ear to ear, littered with sharp teeth and two long fangs. She open that mouth and let out that horrid roar that I heard before. “ScreeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!” At that, I ran back up the stairs and slam the door shut, then dash down the hall. While I ran, I hear a crash from behind, followed by the same ear-throbbing roar. She must have busted down the door! I ran faster. I made my way outside and stopped for a moment to take a breath, which was stupid of me to do. “Screeeeeeaaaa!”''I turned to see that monster had made it outside. I then darted in a random direction, in the direction of the forest behind the compound. I did not bother to look back and see if the she was following me as I could clearly hear the bone chilling roars from behind. I did not stop to take a breath again either, as my lungs burned more with each step I took. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I yelped and fell to the ground. I quickly got back up, no matter how much I wanted to double over in pain. Holding my now wounded shoulder I ran as fast as I could. ''“Screeeeeeeeaaaaaa!”''I heard once more. I felt that my legs would give out any second, but I had to keep running. It was only then that I was forced to stop once I realized where was. I was right in front of the cave me and Dinenza ventured into all those years ago. Still the same we had left it. ''“Screeeaaaa!” Again, I hear the roar, but this time it wasn't from behind. I whip around to look for the creature, but all I saw were the empty dark woods. I hear it again, only from a different direction. Again I turn that to direction, again I saw nothing. The roar was moving! The monster was circling me! I hear it once more, followed by the sound of rattling beads. It was flying through the trees as well, and getting closer! This went on and on. The roar moving, the sound of beads, and me spinning around to look for the creature. “SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!” I screamed as I was slammed into and pinned against the blocked entrance of the cave. I stare at the monster that was now in my face, glaring at me with it's deadly gaze. It roars in my face and then begins to lift the katana it held, pointing the sharp end at me. I shut my eyes, waiting for the end. It never came. I open one eye to see the tip of the crimson stained blade at my nose. The blade shook and she seemed to be contorting in pain. My eyes were wide and they grew wider at what happened next. Dark smoke envelopes the monster and when it lifts, it reveals her... It was Dinenza... The real Dinenza, only, she still looked different. The wings were gone, but she still dawned the the tail and smaller horns. When she opened her eyes the only thing of them that remained the same as the monster was the color of the irises and shape of the pupils. She stares at me with eyes as equally wide as mine. She jumps back and away from me, and stares for a moment more, then disappears, into the darkness of the night. So there's my tale of woe. How Dinenza came to be. How my journey began, and how I know why it's not as pointless it seems. The Dinenza I know has not been completely erased. She's still fighting whatever demon that's within her. Still holding onto her humanity. ''That's the End... (originally posted on DeviantArt by ''fillia26651, on Jul 20, 2016, at 4:39:19 PM) = ''Or is it? Stick around, and you'll soon find out why, Demonic whispers get's it's name. '' = Category:CreepyPasta/TrollPasta Category:ShitPastas